1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus for the grinding or disintegration of tree stumps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stump-grinding apparatus of varying configuration has been used for a number of years to grind and disintegrate unsightly stumps that remain after a tree is felled. Such conventional stump-grinding apparatus usually is provided with a power end, which supplies power to a cutting end, which actually disintegrates the stump. Prior-art stump-grinding apparatus may be of a hand-held variety or of a walk-behind or stand-up variety.
Whether of the hand-held or walk-behind variety, conventional stump-grinding apparatus usually is provided with a cutting end comprising a shaft for rotation by the power end, and a cutting wheel having some form of cutting teeth, the cutting wheel secured to the shaft for rotation and disintegration of the stump. One prior-art hand-held stump-grinding apparatus, sold under the trade name "Grip 1000," has a cutting wheel having a plurality of fingers that extend radially from the center of the wheel and are provided at terminal ends thereof with carbide or hardmetal tips. Such a cutting wheel cuts in only one direction of rotation and cuts a relatively narrow kerf in the stump, wherein disintegration of the stump becomes time-consuming and expensive because only a relatively small volume of stump material is removed per revolution of the wheel. Additionally, a hand-held stump grinder necessarily requires the operator to kneel, stoop, or otherwise arrange himself near the grinding operation, increasing operator fatigue and exposure to injury from flying chips or even the cutting wheel itself.
Another prior-art stump grinding apparatus is sold by Levco, of Wynne, Ark. The Levco machine is of the walk-behind variety, which locates the operator farther from the grinding operation and permits the operator to stand erect and manipulate the grinder with a handlebar and the wheels of the grinder. A similar device is sold under the brand name "Promark." Because they employ heavy large-displacement, four-stroke engines, both the Levco and Promark devices are extremely heavy and bulky, and generally must be transported to and from the worksite using a pickup truck or trailer.
A need exists, therefore, for an improved stump-grinding apparatus that is light in weight, easily transported, and safe and efficient to operate.